'Indomitable' First Rate
A First Rate Ship of the Line that was introduced in version 02.11.68.00. The Indomitable First Rate builds on the success of her predecessor the Prince First Rate without sacrificing maneuverability. The 'Indomitable' is worth an investment for Naval Officers who are looking for a First Rate, but don't want to sacrifice all their manueverability. Strategy and Use Obviously ships of this size were never intended to go chasing around the Caribbean after pirates, or even squadrons of frigates belonging to various nations. Instead they were designed with the sole purpose of carrying as much firepower into a line battle as possible, but their cost and unwieldy size coupled with the fact that most of them enjoyed a long service life led them to be fairly rare. The Royal Navy only ever possessed a maximum of 11 First Rated ships. Tactics Having extremely poor acceleration and turning statistics, the 'Indomitable' First rate is best used in a line battle. The only truly useable tactic for a ship of this size is simply sailing parallel to it's opponent and slugging it out. However, in a larger group of ships, much more creative strategies arise. If faster ships of a friendly battle group can herd an enemy ship under the guns of this ship, the results will almost surely be catastrophic for said enemy, even more so if the 'Indomitable' is capable of getting in a raking broadside. Additional information The 'Indomitable' First Rate is a Colossal Ship of the Line, featuring 112 cannons, in total. Considering this ship has 6 Swivels, 2 Fore guns and 4 Aft guns; this leaves 100 (112-12) cannons on the broadsides. Meaning this ship has 50 cannons on each broadside. The 'Indomitable' First Rate possesses the least Spike Power of the next generation First Rates, but offers quick reloading cannons. It is able to deal 2126 damage with one broadside, in basic stats and using Round Shots, at 0 yards. The 'Indomitable' has less structure, armor, and crew than his counterpart 'Victory' First Rate. However, the 'Indomitable' has excellent top speed and great sailing abilities close to the wind. Also, the 'Indomitable' First Rate is protected against being captured by Pirates. Advantages (compared to the 'Victory' First Rate): * The 'Indomitable' has excellent top speed and great sailing abilities close to the wind. * The 'Indomitable' offers quick reloading cannons. Disadvantages: * Very low insurance value. * The 'Indomitable' is less armored. Comparable Ships *Prize Bronze Cannon 'Terror' Pirate Second Rate. *Next generation 'Formidable' Second Rate. *Next generation 'Sceptre' Second Rate. * Obsolete 'Invincible' First Rate. * Obsolete 'Prince' First Rate. * Prize Bronze Cannon 'Sovereign' First Rate. * Next generation 'Victory' First Rate. Attainability Requires 3 different loot drops from Fairfax Pirates and several other special components that take Citations of Conquest and Marks of Victory to obtain. The 'Indomitable' also takes a tremendous amount of materials (cannons, ship fittings, etc.) to build. See Recipe: 'Indomitable' First Rate. This information is provided by the update that PotBS Wikia is undergoing, by Captain Vuur. __FORCETOC__